Quatre vies différentes pour quatre sœurs
by LolaRuby
Summary: Nous étions si unies, autrefois, dans la forêt enchantée. Mais, cette malédiction nous sépara, et aujourd'hui, nous ne sommes plus celles que nous étions. -April.
1. Prologue

April coiffa soigneusement sa longue chevelure brune formant de légères boucles. Un sourire malicieux se forma sur son visage angélique lorsque deux mains se déposèrent devant ses yeux.

- Angie ! s'écria la fillette, de sa voix aiguë.

Les mains se déposèrent sur ses hanches et elle se sentie s'envoler de son siège. Elle rigola, son rire cristallin résonna dans la maisonnette. C'était bien Angélique, surnommée Angie par sa famille, sa sœur aînée qui la faisait maintenant tournoyer dans les airs.

- Angie, arrête, elle va réveiller toute la forêt ! s'écria Alys, en rentrant dans la pièce.

Alys était la plus âgée des quatre sœurs, ses cheveux étaient bruns et ses yeux noisettes pétillaient toujours, elle ne ressemblait pas du tout à Angélique, qui elle au contraire avait des boucles blondes et des yeux d'un vert virant vers le bleu. Angie déposa sa petite soeur sur le sol en soufflant. Celle-ci souris en se précipitant dans les bras de sa seconde grande soeur.

- Alys ! Tu m'as tellement manquer.  
- Toi aussi, ma princesse.  
- Comment c'était au royaume blanc ? J'imagine que toutes les filles étaient trop bien habillées pour le mariage du roi et de la reine.  
- Oui, mais elles n'étaient pas aussi belle que toi. La reine non-plus, d'ailleurs.

April ricana en fourrant son visage dans la chevelure de sa soeur, qui dégagea une odeur de vanille qu'April adorait plus que tout.

Soudain, Anna, la petite dernière, arriva dans la pièce. Elle était magnifique, sa longue chevelure brune formait des boucles parfaites et ses petits yeux bleus, légèrement fatigués, pétillaient. Elle et Alys revenaient tout juste du royaume blanc où elles ont put célébrer le mariage de la nouvelle reine et du nouveau roi. Elle portait donc toujours cette magnifique robe blanche et rose pâle qu'Angie lui avait cousue la semaine dernière à l'occasion.

- Anna ! Alors, c'était bien le mariage ?  
- C'était... bien, souffla la fillette.

April fronça les sourcils avant de s'agenouillait afin d'avoir les yeux encrer dans les bleus d'Anna. Si elle n'avait pas eu sa journée de ménage ce jour-ci, elle aurait tout donné pour aller à ce mariage, elle.

- Mais enfin, Anna, tu n'as pas trouvé le royaume blanc joli ? Et la reine ?  
- J'ai dit " c'était bien ", fit la petite en lançant un regard pas si discret à Alys. Puis, elle regarda ses pieds et prit la direction de l'escalier pour rejoindre sa chambre.

- Je vais me coucher aussi, la journée a été longue. Bonne nuit April, bonne nuit Angie.

Et Alys suivi la petite à l'étage alors que les deux soeurs restantes se lancèrent un regard intrigués. Que cache donc leurs sœurs


	2. Chapter 1- Il était une fois ? Sérieux ?

**Bonjour/ Bonsoir à tous. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Ceci est ma première fanfiction OUAT, donc, soyez indulgents. Désolée pour les fautes. **

* * *

_**Granny's Café - Neuf heure sept**_

Leana était assise, sa tasse de chocolat chaud devant le nez, ses mains calées contre celle-ci afin de se réchauffer en ce matin d'hiver à StoryBrooke. La clochette résonna dans le café lorsque le jeune Henry, fils du maire, débarqua, son précieux livre sous le bras. Il sembla chercher quelqu'un, et quand il déposa ses yeux sur Leana, il se précipita à sa table.

- April !  
- Henry, je t'ai déjà dit mille fois que mon prénom est _Leana_.  
- April, c'est ton vrai prénom. Je t'assure !  
- Encore cette histoire de conte de fée, hein ? Ecoute, Henry, je crois qu'on ne partage pas le même univers, ok ? Je ne crois pas tellement à la magie.  
- Mais April !  
- _Leana_, corrigea la brune.  
- Tu était une fille orpheline dans cet autre monde, ta seule famille c'était tes trois sœurs : Alys, la plus grande, Angélique, la seconde, et Anna ta petite sœur.

Leana soupira, mais un frisson parcouru son corps lorsqu'il prononça le prénom d'Anna.

- Henry, tu m'embêtes avec tes histoires, fit la brunette en finissant d'une gorgée son chocolat, elle attrapa son sac de cours et se dirigea vers la porte, en prenant soin de déposer un billet sur le comptoir. Henry lui emboîta le pas.

Ils sortirent dans la rue, cote à cote.

- Tu comptes me saouler toute la journée avec ton histoire ?  
- Apr-...Leana, j'arrêterais de t'embêter à une condition.  
- Laquelle ?  
- Tu m'accompagnes à Boston.  
- De quoi ?  
- Ma mère, la fille de Blanche-Neige et du prince Charmant, doit revenir cette année, afin de briser la malédiction qui vous rends tous amnésique.  
- Qui ça, nous ?  
- Vous, les personnages de contes.  
- T'es sérieux ? Ta mère est au courant ?  
- Surtout pas, s'écria la garçonnet.  
- Pourquoi donc ?  
- Elle est la méchante reine, l'ennemie jurée de Blanche-Neige. C'est elle qui a créer la malédiction dans le but de détruire le bonheur de tout le monde.  
- Ta mère est la méchante reine ? demanda Leana en levant un sourcil.

Henry hocha la tête, en souriant.

- Et qui est Blanche-Neige, alors ?  
- Madame Blanchard.

Leana ricana, en mettant sa main contre sa bouche pour étouffer le rire.

- Notre institutrice ? Vraiment ?  
- Oui.

Ils arrivèrent devant le bus scolaire. Ils grimpèrent à l'intérieur et s'installèrent l'un à coter de l'autre.

- Ecoute, on a pas de temps, aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire d'Emma, ma mère. Donc ce soir on doit la chercher à Boston.  
- T'es fou ! Sans que nos parents le sache ? Et puis, comment tu sais qu'elle habite à Boston ?

Il sorti une carte bancaire de sa poche, en la montrant fièrement mais discrètement à sa seule amie.

- Une carte bancaire ? Elle t'appartient ?  
- Non, fit-il en levant les yeux au ciel, mais elle m'a permis de trouver ma mère et elle nous emmènera à Boston.

- Ok. Je veux bien jouer avec toi et t'accompagner ce soir, fit-elle, en souriant malicieusement. Mais c'est bien car c'est toi ! rajouta-t-elle.

Henry souris en tendant sa main à la fillette.

- Oh, ne parle surtout pas de la malédiction ni de quoi que ce soit à ma mère.  
- Tu as ma parole, fit la brunette en saisissant la main d'Henry en souriant.

_Un pacte conclut, une histoire d'achevée, mais une nouvelle page qui se tourne._ murmura une voix dans l'oreille de Leana.

_**Quelque part dans Wonderland - A une heure indéterminée**_

__  
Alys se faufila discrètement à l'intérieur du château de la reine rouge, en ce jour, elle était forcement en train de jouer au golf dans son immense jardin royal. Lorsque qu'elle eu franchit la grande porte, elle parcouru l'allée centrale au pas de course et arriva enfin à l'intérieur du palais ou des gardes rodaient dans chaque recoins. Par chance, la porte de la cuisine était grande ouverte. Elle se cacha derrière une grosse poutre. Elle sorti une pièce de monnaie de sa sacoche et la fit rouler sur le sol, devant le nez des trois gardes qui restaient plantés devant la porte de la cuisine. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour qu'ils se jettent tout les trois dessus.

Alys ricana faiblement avant de se faufiler à l'intérieur de la cuisine alors que les gardes se disputèrent longtemps cette minuscule pièce de monnaie. Alys sursauta lorsque qu'elle vit une fille pas plus grande qu'elle, possédant une chevelure blonde comme le blé, de dos, en train de se nourrir d'un morceau de pain trônant sur la grande table.

- Qui es tu ? demanda la brune en fronçant les sourcils.

La petite blonde se retourna, avalant difficilement le pain restant dans sa bouche.

- J-Je... je m'appelle Alice.  
- Alice... ? Et que fait-tu ici ?  
- Je pourrait te poser la même question ! s'écria la blonde.

Alys lui fit signe de se taire et elle regarda par l'entre-baillement de la porte, mais les gardes étaient toujours là, à se disputer la pièce.

- Ecoute, si je suis ici c'est pour retrouver ma petite soeur, pour rien d'autre.  
- Et ?  
- Si tu m'aides, je t'offrirais plus de pain que tu ne pourrait te l'imaginer. Et ...

Elle sorti un petit sac de sa sacoche et le montra fièrement à la blonde.

- Ceci.  
- Qu'est-ce donc ?  
- Une montre, elle sert à remonter le temps comme le faire avancer. C'est un lapin blanc qui me l'a offert.  
- Tu pratiques la magie ?  
- Si on veut, répondit Alys.  
- D'accord, je t'aides à retrouver ta soeur. Et tu m'offres cette montre magique et de la nourriture.  
- C'est promis.

Alice tendit sa main. Alys, elle, souris en serrant celle-ci.

_Un pacte conclut, une histoire d'achevée, mais une nouvelle page qui se tourne_

- C'est quoi ton nom, déjà ?  
- Je ne te l'ai pas dit.  
- Alors dit le moi.  
- Non. Tu n'as qu'a m'appeler " Reine ", déclara Alys, en souriant.

Alice sursauta et fit des yeux ronds. Elle avait prononcer ce nom, ce non qu'il ne fallait jamais prononcer au Pays Des Merveilles.


End file.
